The present invention is generally directed to a game and, more specifically, to a game that utilizes throwing rings and balls. A number of games exist that test the skill of a player to direct throwing rings or balls in relationship to other objects. For example, such games as lawn bowling, horseshoes, boccie ball and croquet utilize at least one of the above-referenced components. The above-described games require skill and practice to develop one's game but, in general, require little strategy.
It would be desirable to develop a yard game that uses balls and throwing rings that requires strategy, as well as skill.